


Bracia w Nauce

by Lacerta



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Science Bros, bo to złota kobieta była, kolejny problem rozwiązany przez Pepper
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacerta/pseuds/Lacerta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedna z głupich plotek twierdziła, że Stark nie miał serca, a skoro tak, to nie był w stanie przywiązać się do nikogo. Nie potrafił kochać – a przynajmniej o to posądzali go „życzliwi”. Gdyby o powód miłosnych rozczarowań zapytać Starka we własnej osobie, sam do niedawna nie potrafiłby określić, co zgrzytało przy każdym kolejnym podejściu. W końcu... co właściwie robił źle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bracia w Nauce

**Author's Note:**

> Czasem boję się przeglądać zawartość folderów ukrytych w czeluściach dysku. Ale czasem trafiam na coś takiego i zastanawiam się, czemu, u licha, to jeszcze nigdzie nie wisi?  
> W skrócie: jestem zadowolona z tego, jak mi to wyszło, a efekt dedykuję temu, kto mnie do tego natchnął i motywował do pisania, ale czy była to Erka, czy Eris, to zupełnie już nie pamiętam. Na wszelki wypadek zadedykuję im obu.

Związki Tony'ego nigdy nie trwały wystarczająco długo. Nie na tyle, by mogły go satysfakcjonować. Ile razy nie próbował, tyle razy się sparzył, więc już w młodości przestał wierzyć w szansę ustabilizowania swoich relacji z partnerami. Zdawało się to najzwyczajniej w świecie nierealne. Nie chodziło o to, że brakowało pasji, bo tę potrafił zapewnić, ba!, z tego słynął. Problemem nie była też z pewnością monotonia – narzekanie na nią było wręcz śmiesznym pomysłem, jeśli umawiało się z wiecznie szokującym opinię społeczną playboyem. Jedna z głupich plotek twierdziła, że Stark nie miał serca, a skoro tak, to nie był w stanie przywiązać się do nikogo. Nie potrafił kochać – a przynajmniej o to posądzali go „życzliwi”. Gdyby o powód miłosnych rozczarowań zapytać Starka we własnej osobie, sam do niedawna nie potrafiłby określić, co zgrzytało przy każdym kolejnym podejściu. Po prostu... chemia szybko się zużywała. Nikt nie wytrzymywał z nim zbyt długo.

Nie było więc niczego dziwnego w tym, że przestał umawiać się na randki, poprzestając na znajomościach trwających często krócej niż jedną noc. Tak było... prościej. Zaufanie, szczerość i troska o drugą osobę nie przychodziły mu już tak naturalnie jak dawniej. W taki sposób nie męczył się, w duchu ciągle wyczekując momentu, kiedy coś się zepsuje, kiedy ktoś wbije mu nóż w plecy, a on znowu zostanie na lodzie. Nie musiał słuchać pożegnalnych kazań, z których tak naprawdę niewiele rozumiał. W końcu... co właściwie robił źle?

Nie przemawiał do niego żaden z wykrzykiwanych przez jego partnerów argumentów. Nie było przecież tak, że mu nie zależało. Gdyby to było prawdą, nie starałby się jak głupi, próbując uratować rozpadające się związki – ale i po takim wyjaśnieniu znajdowały się powody do oburzenia. O co oni go nie podejrzewali! Próby podbicia serca fortuną, pycha, zadufanie w sobie... (Może i dwa ostatnie oskarżenia były słuszne, ale nigdy się z tym nie ukrywał, więc nie powinni być tym specjalnie zaskoczeni.) Jakaś hipokrytka wyrzuciła mu nawet, że nie spędzali ze sobą wystarczająco wiele czasu – fakt, że to ona pojawiała się tylko nocami, ledwie na kilka godzin, zupełnie nie miał wtedy dla niej znaczenia. Taki układ nie wystarczał Tony'emu – bo czy regularne szybkie numerki można było nazywać związkiem w prawdziwego zdarzenia? One-night-standy przynajmniej nie wiązały się z dodatkowymi zobowiązaniami.

Wśród powodów rozstania słyszał już najróżniejsze absurdy. Bezpodstawne oskarżenia potrafiły na długo pozostawać w pamięci i ranić jeszcze po wielu tygodniach, ale z perspektywy czasu Stark nie mógł nikomu mieć tego za złe. W końcu nawet on sam, z całym swoim intelektem, przez lata nie potrafił zlokalizować źródła swoich problemów. Nie mógł więc oczekiwać tego od nich.

A wtedy pojawiła się Pepper i nagle wszystko stało się jasne. Boże, między innymi dlatego jej potrzebował. Była niezastąpiona. Zdecydowanie lepiej od niego rozumiała mechanizmy funkcjonowania nie tylko Stark Industries, ale i samego właściciela firmy. Panna Potts była Tony'emu koniecznie potrzebna do odnajdywania się w życiu społecznym, nawet jeśli nie zawsze zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Jak się okazało, nie była jednak właściwą osobą na stanowisko partnerki.

Początku ich romansu należałoby szukać wcześniej niż w momencie ich pierwszego pocałunku. Tony nie zdecydowałby się na kolejną próbę, która mogłaby go złamać, gdyby przedtem nie nabrał pewności, że spotkał osobę, której może zaufać. Szanował Pepper i cenił ją sobie. Dorównywała mu tupetem i nie czuła się przytłoczona jego reputacją czy fortuną, wręcz przeciwnie – między nimi pojawiało się napięcie, ale nie z rodzaju tych, które niszczą relacje, a raczej tych, które skłaniają ludzi ku sobie. Mimo iż nie był całkowicie pewien, że czuje do niej właśnie to coś szczególnego, co nazywano miłością, był skłonny zaryzykować raz jeszcze.

Zerwali z jej inicjatywy, nie tak długo po oficjalnym ogłoszeniu swojego związku. Obyło się bez kłótni, bez wyrzutów, bez dramatycznych rozstań. Oboje byli dorosłymi ludźmi i znali się zdecydowanie zbyt dobrze, by coś takiego mogło mieć miejsce. Pepper, jak zwykle, dokładnie przemyślała swoją decyzję i zamiast rzucać w jego stronę głupie wymówki, przedstawiła mu swoje argumenty. Po raz pierwszy usłyszał od którejś swojej byłej coś, co miało sens.

Pepper nie ukrywała, że kocha go za wszystkie jego przywary – za reagowanie spontanicznie i impulsywnie, nawet jeśli irytowały ją dodatkowe godziny, jakie musiała poświęcać mediom, by załagodzić kolejne afery; za, zwykle nieprzemyślane, narażanie swojego życia, nawet jeśli zamartwianie się o niego doprowadzało ją do szału; za zaangażowanie we wszystko, czego się podejmował, nawet jeśli przez to w ostatniej chwili odwoływał ich wspólne plany; za całkowitą koncentrację na tym, czym się zajmował, nawet jeśli musiała za niego pilnować takich elementarnych rzeczy jak regularne posiłki czy sen. Z uśmiechem przyznała, że te wszystkie wady były rozczulające, jeśli patrzyło się na całokształt Tony'ego. Ale o ile kochała go za wszystkie te niedoskonałości, potrzebowała kogoś, kto oprócz rozczulania zapewniłby jej ciepło i wsparcie w radzeniu sobie ze stresem wynikającym z pracy na stanowiskach prezesa Stark Industries i osobistej asystentki Anthony'ego Starka.

Tony zrozumiał, chociaż nie od razu podjął rozmowę z Pepper. Widział jej zmartwione spojrzenie, kiedy nalewał sobie szkockiej i z zamyśloną miną wędrował do warsztatu. Obawiała się, że go zraniła, że tym razem nie zdoła przyjąć tego ciosu, że znowu wpadnie w nałóg. Była jedną z niewielu osób, które zdawały sobie sprawę, że za fasadą ekscentrycznego miliardera był jeszcze inny Tony, który nie ze wszystkim potrafił sobie poradzić. Niektórzy partnerzy nie dostrzegali nawet tego. Tym razem jednak jej niepokój nie był potrzebny. Tony zrozumiał.

I, pracując w warsztacie nad projektem nowej sieci przekaźników zbroi, która imitowałaby układ nerwowy, zrozumiał coś jeszcze.

Nie wiedział, co dokładnie naprowadziło go na właściwy trop, ale Pepper jeszcze raz udowodniła, że nawet jeśli się nie starała, potrafiła skłonić go do myślenia i uporządkowania swojego życia.

Miłość Pepper do Tony'ego i innej osoby nie wykluczały się nawzajem.

Sam na pewno nie doszedłby do takich wniosków. Nawet geniusz nie zawsze jest w stanie spojrzeć na siebie samego wystarczająco obiektywnie.

Czy to możliwe, że oprócz swoich partnerów kochał jeszcze coś, co nie pozwalało mu na stworzenie prawdziwego związku?

Jarvis uznał to za stosunkowo prawdopodobne, a ponieważ był jedyną „osobą”, którą Tony mógł zapytać o zdanie w tej kwestii, opinia SI musiała mu wystarczyć.

Im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiał – i im dłużej wpatrywał się w zapełniające warsztat sprzęty – tym lepiej rozumiał swoich byłych i byłe. Na ich miejscu też nie zniósłby wiecznego zajmowania zaledwie drugiego miejscu w życiu swojego partnera. Dostawanie ochłapów, podczas gdy ktoś inny zagarniał dla siebie najsmaczniejsze kąski, nie leżało w jego naturze.

Stark pogodził się już z myślą, że nigdy nie znajdzie kogoś nie tylko dorównującego mu błyskotliwością i humorem, ale przy tym godzącego się na pozostawanie w cieniu. Pokora i intelekt nie chodziły przecież w parze – ktoś o wystarczająco bogatym umyśle, mając wybór, nie wycofałby się z własnej woli na ubocze.

I wtedy Tony poznał doktora Bannera – geniusza, którego niefortunny przypadek zmusił do zrezygnowania z blasku chwały. Naukowiec powinien był się domyślać, na podstawie ekstrapolacji własnego życia, że los znowu będzie chciał mu udowodnić, iż nawet Stark może się mylić. Ile to już razy musiał rewaluować swoje przekonania?

Odnalezienie swojego Brata w Nauce było czymś niesamowitym. Czymś... wyjątkowym. Niepowtarzalnym. Niezwykłym. Było wydarzeniem o tak małej szansie wystąpienia, tak nieprawdopodobnym – że w zasadzie statystycznie pomijalnym. A jednak się spotkali. Tony nie do końca rozumiał, na jakiej zasadzie funkcjonował ich związek. _Związek_ , warto zaznaczyć – a nie kolejna przelotna znajomość. To było coś trwałego – wiedział to już w momencie, gdy zaprosił Bruce'a do swojej wieży w Nowym Jorku.

Najważniejsze w ich relacji było to, że Bruce doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, iż człowiek jest czymś więcej niż reputacja, jaką przypisuje mu społeczeństwo. Dostrzegał prawdziwego Tony'ego, rozumiał, co stoi za jego ekscentrycznym zachowaniem, wspierał go w momentach słabości. W zamian otrzymywał to samo – zrozumienie, zaufanie i troskę.

Najważniejszym było też poczucie humoru Bannera. Nie tylko dzielnie znosił docinki Brata w Nauce, ale, kiedy byli tylko we dwoje, potrafił się odgryźć, a nawet wygrać ich słowne przepychanki. Chociaż na co dzień ukrywał przed światem wszystko, co uważał za przejawy stale obecnej w jego życiu złości, miał cięty język, jakiego można by się spodziewać po człowieku o ponadprzeciętnej inteligencji. Tony cieszył się, że choćby poprzez zwykłe żartobliwe rozmowy mógł pomóc mu się zrelaksować.

Najważniejsze były również oczekiwania Bruce'a – zupełnie inne od tych, z jakimi Stark miał zwykle do czynienia. Przyzwyczajony do surowych warunków mężczyzna nie chciał pieniędzy, nadmiar luksusów go peszył, a przy tym był skromny i nie chciał pokazywać się publicznie przy każdej możliwej okazji. Był przykładem na to, że ludzie, dla których liczy się przede wszystkim to, co w sercu, nadal istnieli.

A najważniejszym, bo w doktorze Bannerze nie było niczego, co można by uznać za mniej istotne, była jego pokora. Bruce całkowicie rozumiał, że Tony najbardziej na świecie kocha swój warsztat, swoje projekty i dzieła – że na pierwszym miejscu w swoim życiu zawsze stawia Naukę. Akceptował to i nie oczekiwał niczego więcej. Nie oburzał się, gdy piętrzące się napięcie nagle znikało, bo trzeba było przedyskutować jakiś dziwny, innowacyjny pomysł, domagający się wypróbowania już, teraz, w tym momencie. Zwykle Tony był w stanie tak go wciągnąć w nowy projekt, że razem lądowali w warsztacie lub laboratorium, zupełnie zapominając o Bożym świecie. Bannera nie dziwiło też, że drugiego mężczyznę podniecają niebanalne technologiczne konstrukcje czy niepospolite rozwiązania problemów związanych z aktualnym projektem. Przyzwyczaił się do jego potrzeby wyrażania swojego zachwytu poprzez namiętne pocałunki albo spontaniczny seks na stole laboratoryjnym.

Tony najbardziej w swoim życiu kochał Naukę. Bruce szanował ten wybór, nawet jeśli stawiało go to dopiero na drugim miejscu. Nie domagał się więcej uwagi, nie krytykował priorytetów swojego Brata. I przez to, w jakiś niepojęty, cudaczny sposób, Tony zaczynał kochać go jeszcze bardziej, znacznie bardziej niż samą Naukę.

To nie miało sensu. Nie musiało go mieć. W końcu wiele powszechnie akceptowanych naukowych teorii było całkowicie pozbawionych logiki, a i tak wykorzystywano je w praktyce, ponieważ _działały_.


End file.
